Chromanin Crystals
Name: '''Chromanin Crystals * '''Manufacturer: '''Karavin Concern (Authorized Distributor - Eternal Empire), Locke and Key Mechanics (Authorized Distrubutor - Silver Jedi Order) * '''Affiliation: Closed-Market '''- Factions controlling the worlds where this material can be found (this material may be freely used by the factions which control these planets, no approval required) * '''Homeworld (optional): Nelvaan, Fenris, Illyria, Kalidan, Malachor V * Production: Minor * Modularity: N/A * Material: '''Chromanin mineral deposits * '''Classification: '''Mineral * '''Weight: Very Light * Resistances: Blasters (And other plasma type weapons): None * Kinetic: None * Lightsabers: None * Other: Sonic: None, | EMP/ION: Not Applicable '''| Elemental: '''None * '''Color: '''Semi-translucent dark purple * Hyperwave Phase Shifting: Chromanin can be used to create Phase Shifting Arrays, a hyperdrive component which allows ships to slow down to sublight speeds while in hyperspace * Hyperspace Sublight Travel: Chromanin crystals have special properties which alter hyperdrive functionality. When used in the construction of special hyperdrive components, they enable a ship to slow down to sublight speeds, within hyperspace * Extremely Brittle: Chromanin crystals are extremely brittle and offer virtually no protection against any kind of weapons. They are so fragile, that even handling them without specialized equipment, will damage them * Hyperspace Interdiction: While their properties alter the function of hyperdrives, they do not prevent a ship from being pulled out of hyperspace by a gravity well generator, which will, if close enough, completely negate its abilities even if a Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer is installed and active, rendering it especially vulnerable to interdiction mines and warheads detonating close to its location * Gravitational Anomaly: The activation of the Phase Shifting Array will cause a gravitational anomaly which can be detected by gravitic sensors, allowing the triangulation of and eventual pinpointing of the location of the ship utilizing such a drive to hide in hyperspace Chromanin crystals are a brittle, very light and extremely fragile mineral that was first discovered on Nelvaan by several companies prospecting for other ores, though other sources have since been discovered on several other planets by various other businesses and governments. Taking the shape of a semi-translucent, dark purple crystal, Chromanin was initially dismissed as useless, due to its fragility, but further experimentation has since revealed certain properties which have caused its value to skyrocket because of its potential military applications. Recognizing what kind of advantage it could provide, the Nelvaanian government was quick to react and access to the material was heavily restricted. When properly refined and processed, Chromanin crystals can be used in the fabrication of a special hyperdrive component called a Phase Shifting Array, which enables ships equipped with it to slow down to sublight speeds while traveling through hyperspace, allowing them to, essentially, 'submerge' and remain hidden. The exact processes required to refine Chromanin are a heavily guarded state secret and unauthorized possession of this information, or the material itself, constitutes a capital offense on Nelvaan. These properties have led to the emergence of the Fenris Cruiser concept, a new type of cruiser which 'submerges' itself in hyperspace, only emerging back into realspace for brief periods of time, to launch attacks upon unsuspecting targets. It should be noted that this material does not make hyperdrives immune to gravity well generators. Even if a Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer is installed, the activation of a gravity well generator within close enough proximity to the ship equipped with Phase Shifting Arrays, will still pull them out of hyperspace and prevent them from re-entering by destabilizing their sensitive components and thus causing a temporary shutdown of the entire hyperdrive, for the duration that the gravity well remains active. Several other sources for this material, have also been discovered and so, despite the Eternal Empire's best efforts to suppress knowledge of this mineral and its properties and potential applications, it is likely only a matter of time before other governments and organizations begin to experiment with and utilize Chromanin crystals in the construction of hyperdrives and thus, the emergence of Fenris Cruisers in the hands of other factions and organizations, is inevitable. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/chromanin-crystals.123214/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Materials